oretachinovillainorganisationfandomcom-20200214-history
Polarise
|romaji=Jikan |user=Shino Kitamura |quirk type=Emitter |quirk range=8 metres (Point magnets) 10 kilometres (Railgun projectile) 100 metres (EM vision) |debut= |anime debut= }} Polarise (磁化 Jikan) is an emitter quirk possessed by Shino Kitamura. Description Polarise creates "points" that act as standing magnetic fields. Shino can create up to four of these points, and these points stick to physical objects, which functionally turns them into magnets. These points can only be sustained by Shino at a maximum distance of 8m, and the points rapidly lose power as Shino leaves this distance. These magnetic points can be attracted or repelled by each other at Shino's will, and the strength of this attraction or repulsion can also be scaled accordingly. When Shino is startled or surprised, he tends to throw magnetic points outwards on random paths, electrically overloading his surroundings at cost to his own stamina. These points act as reasonably powerful magnets, capable of magnetising objects to walls and ceilings. The strength of this magnetic force takes an exponential toll on Shino as he uses it, and the stamina required to create and manipulate points also exponentially increases with the magnetic strength of the points themselves. This allows Shino to magnetically move around small objects like boxes or shelves with no effort, but anything larger than a human starts to exact a physical toll. It is also inefficient to change the strength of a magnet gradually, and so it is easier for Shino to punt objects away by repelling them at high speed than it is for Shino to "pick up" objects and float them around. If Shino exerts himself to a large extent, he is capable of creating magnetic events of incredible destructive power at the risk of his own health. Shino can apply magnetic points to any sufficiently conductive length of material, which allows him to convert both lengths into a substitute railgun. Firing something like this at a lethal speed requires Shino exert tremendous effort, and he cannot fire a railgun more often than a few times before collapsing from the effort. His quirk also allows him to see through the entire electromagnetic spectrum, but at great cost at his normal field of vision. Shino is functionally able to see through walls, but is very myopic and cannot make out details at a distance. His visible light vision starts to blur at a range of 5m, but he is able to see using other frequencies at a distance of approximately 100 metres, at the cost of greater detail and colour vision. A side-effect of his EM vision is that he becomes unable to apply his own magnetic points to himself or to areas close by to him, and points can only be made at a distance of around arm's length. Shino cannot place point magnets on or inside lead, and lead-lined or reinforced materials block his EM vision, appearing as a solid block of opaque material. The effects of lead poisoning are also much more pronounced on Shino. Usage Polarity can be used to make anything magnetic, save for lead. This means anything that Shino can pick up with his quirk potentially becomes a weapon, as he is able to magnetise anything directly towards his opponents, turning rubble and scrap into fast-moving projectiles. Polarity's indiscriminate magnetism also makes it an extremely useful quirk when it comes to scrambling or overloading delicate electronics that may be hindering him or aiding his opponents, and anything not suitably reinforced with lead can be quickly destroyed by bursts of electromagnetism.